


How To Successfully Seduce Your Doctor/Soldier/Lover

by Damnmyleg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Omelge Chat, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damnmyleg/pseuds/Damnmyleg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, kitchen sex, John, Sherlock. What more could you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Successfully Seduce Your Doctor/Soldier/Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Omegle chat with an anonymous (If you are reading this and either want to add your name, edit, or want me to take this off, please comment and tell me so, and I will do so immediately:) and is quickly edited by me to upload. Enjoy

John chuckled when two long arms coiled around his waist as he made tea. He leant back against a solid, lean chest and smiled. “Morning. Sleep well?”

 

All John received as a reply was a breathy grunt in his left year. Yes. Sherlock then pushed himself closer to the shorter man, almost forcing John's waist into the kitchen bench.

 

As John found himself pinned to the kitchen counter, he turned his head and looked at Sherlock out of the corner of his eye. "Sherlock, what're you doing?"

 

"Trying to seduce my Doctor. Soldier. /Lover/." Sherlock replied as he pushed his hips slowly into John with each word.

 

John felt a moan leave his throat. "Mmm, is that so?" He teased, bringing a hand up to entangle itself in dark curls, tugging lightly.

 

"Yes." Sherlock breathed, he started to gently kiss the back of John's neck. "Problem?" He raised his lips, only to lower them again onto John moments later. He then let go of John's waist with his right hand and lowered it to the man’s crotch, lightly fondling him through his pyjama pants.

 

John let out a shaky breath. "N-no problem..." He bucked against Sherlock's hand slightly, feeling his arousal hardening.

 

Sherlock smiled against John's neck as he began to stroke his hand up and down, feeling John thicken underneath his teasing grasp. He pushed firmly against John's lower back with his hips, resulting in John leaning closer and harder into his hand.

 

"S-Sherlock...God..." John moaned, already feeling his breath turning ragged. He could feel Sherlock's own growing length pressing against his arse.

 

Sherlock practically purred into John's ear as he slipped his hand under the waistline of the pyjamas. He firmly gripped John and started to stroke again. "God, you are amazing like this. I could just take you here and now. Against this bench." He moaned.

 

John groaned loudly as Sherlock's hand touched him finally. "Ah...Sherlock..." He breathed. He suddenly pushed his arse back against Sherlock's groin, rubbing against him. "Feel free."

 

Sherlock groaned again. "Fuck." He muttered and quickly pushed down John's pyjama pants in one motion. He reluctantly let go and retracted from John and scanned the kitchen for some form of lubricant.

 

John bent over slightly, opening his legs wider and pushing back, inviting Sherlock. "Hurry." He teased.

 

“Yes, yes.” Sherlock muttered as he found what he was looking for. He drizzled the olive oil over his fingers on his right hand then was quickly behind John again, bringing the hand to his entrance. Sherlock slowly pushed in a single finger with little warning.  
John bit down on his lip and a groan escaped. He grabbed the edge of the kitchen counter and pushed back, a silent plea for more.

 

That was the best invitation Sherlock was going to get so he added a second finger. He began to establish a rhythm, pushing in and out of John, and savoured the sight of his lover bent over, writhing and groaning because of what he was doing.

 

John moaned each time the fingers disappeared inside of him. "Sherlock.../more/..." He breathed, turning his head to look at Sherlock pleadingly, his cheeks flushed red.

 

Sherlock felt his cock twitch at the sound and sight of John begging. Who was he to deny his lover? He hastily added another finger, enjoying the tightness that swallowed him and started to speed up his motions.

 

John let out a cry of pleasure and pushed his hips back to meet Sherlock's thrusts. "More...Sherlock, please.../take me/!" John exclaimed, panting loudly.

 

"Fuck" Sherlock groaned again. He had never sworn so much in his life. He slowly pulled out his fingers then tugged down his own pyjama pants, finally freeing his hard prick. He quickly grabbed the olive oil and poured a considerate amount into his palm then lathered it onto his cock. Even though he had managed to do this all in merely seconds, it still was not quick enough. Sherlock almost frantically pushed up against John again and rested his left hand on his shoulder and his right on his own cock to position it gently pushing at John's opening. 

 

"How much do you want it?" Sherlock stopped and asked through a pant.

 

John groaned as he felt the tip teasing his entrance. He tried to push his hips back. "God Sherlock.../please/..." He hissed, "I want it, want you. Fuck me. Sherlock. Please!”

 

Sherlock made an inhuman, deep moan before pushing hard into John in one go. John was unbelievably tight and Sherlock had to breathe deeply to help remain in control and stopped at the hilt. He reached around John with his right hand until he found the man’s now leaking cock and began to gently fondle it.

 

John breathed raggedly, staying still for a moment before wriggling his hips again. "Okay...you can move." He said impatiently.

 

Sherlock started to thrust as a reply, beginning slowly but eventually speeding up. He lightly kicked one of John's feet to the side so that his body dropped lower. Sherlock was now sure he would be hitting John’s prostate as frequently as possible. He started to speed up, loving each slap of his skin against John’s. Sherlock is in bliss. 

 

John moaned loudly every time Sherlock hit his prostate, almost square on. "God...Sherlock...yes...Don't stop!" He cried, thrusting back to meet Sherlock's hips with his knuckles turning white as he gripped the kitchen counter.

 

Sherlock gripped firmly around John's dick as he felt that he was getting close and tried desperately to continue his threading hard pace. "Jesus. You feel amazing." Sherlock said through loud pants.

 

John could feel himself nearing his peak and he thrashed his head from side to side. "Sherlock...I can't...I'm going to..." He bit his lips to try and hold on.

 

"God. Yes. Come now, John." Was all Sherlock could say as he continued to slam into John.

 

John felt a particularly rough thrust hit his prostate full force and that just sent him insane. With a strangled cry of Sherlock's name, John threw his head back and arched his spine as much as possible as he came, hard and fast. The pleasure surged through him like wildfire and ripped the air from his lungs.

 

Amazing tightness was all Sherlock could feel and he unconsciously gripped both hands around John's waist and pushed inside of him as far as he could go. He thrust two more shallow times before he came inside John with the loudest moan possible.

 

John leant his left cheek on the kitchen counter and panted loudly, trying to regain his breath. "God...Sherlock..." He whispered.  
Sherlock was about to collapse on top of the man, but thought better of it. He slowly pushed away, every muscle in his body aching as though he just ran a marathon and grabbed some near by napkins to clean himself off, then John. He still couldn't get enough air in his lungs to speak.

 

John collapsed to the floor, sitting down and leaning his back against the kitchen counter, still panting with his whole body flushed.

 

A moment later they found themselves gazing at the other, and almost simulations broke into a breathless laugh. Neither able to or wanting to stop smiling.


End file.
